A Captured Pichu
by Raik the Raichu
Summary: Kolu, a young Pichu with a missing brother, and over protective parents, is taken from his life in the forest by a trainer, and sets out to live a new unknown life with him.  What lies ahead is for him is only what fate desides to bless him with...
1. Chapter 1: Stolen By Imprisonment

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon. If I did, Pikachu would be a talking shoe, Ash would have been devoured by his mom, and Misty would have spontaneously combusted...be glad its not mine...

Author's Note:

Well, this idea just wouldn't leave my head, so I decided to release it into my Notepad. Generally, its a pretty good concept thats rarely used. Its ignored! Its unused! Its the ever popular capture through the eyes of the Pokemon story! These are a personal fav of mine, and its never put into use, so I have been planning one for quite some time now...and here it is. So, to whoever reads it, PLEASE comment, and lemme know what you think. I hate it when readers read, then dont even tell the author. If I dont any reviews for it after a while, Im just gonna cancel it.

To the fans of Dungeon of Control, read and enjoy, cuz if it goes right, this is my new DoC.

So, enjoy it while its here!

-Raik the Raichu

------

Chapter 1: Stolen By Imprisonment

In the midst of a nicely overgrown forest, lived a young Pichu. A Pichu by the name of Kolu, who lived with his Raichu mother and father. They usually lived the average boring life of a small Pokemon family. The dad goes and gets food, the mom stays and watches after the children, and the youngest stays behind, being smothered by his mother.

"Mom! Stop! I wanna go out! Let go of me! Your smothering me!" yelled little Kolu, trying to break free from his Raichu mother's loving embrace.

"But your such a cute little thing! I cant help but smother you with love!" she said, giving him another tight hug.

"Mom, Im getting too old for this!"

"What are you tlaking about? You're barely 1!" she snapped back, releasing him.

He glared at her, growing impatient. "Now can I go??" he said in an annoyed tone. She sighed and said, "Fine. But remember, you are NOT alllowed to leave beyond the boundaries of our area!" He groaned. "But mom, thats barely even far away!"

This time, she glared and sternly said, "I dont care. You stay in the boundaries. Im not losing you too!"

Kolu knew she was refering to his older brother, Zak the Pikachu. About 3 months ago, Zak had wandered off to go find some food, and never came back. His mother, assuming the worst, was devistated, and his father was mixed with different feelings. Kolu was upset, as his brother had been like a buddy to him. He taught him most of what he knew, like how to discharge, how to use thunder attacks (even though he'd hurt himself in the process), and even how to fish without shocking the water, which wasnt a smart idea.

He missed his brother greatly, and always wondered what had happened to him. He had heard rumors from some friends that he had been killed in battle, while others simply stated that he was probably captured by a human, and then there were a few impossible theories that didnt make any sense at all. Either way, he missed him, and always wished he could see him once more...

As young Kolu prepared to leave, his mother yet again told him not to leave the area, which he answered back in a snappy way. The last thing she yelled out to him was, "Be home by dinner or Ill give you such a shocking!" He rolled his eyes, and set out to go look for his friends.

He wandered around for a few minutes, searching for some of his friends. Today was a very quiet day. No sound. No motion. No nothing. It was as if everything had died.

He wandered aimlessly around, looking for someone or something to occupy his time. After about another 15 minutes, he grew bored with looking around, and started to head home. As he turned around, he heard a noise from far off. Now filled with curiousity, he moved towards the sound, and ignoring that he had stepped past the boundaries his parents set.

Stepping through some bushes, he finally found the source of the noise. Not even 3 feet from him, sat a trainer, eating an apple, and spacing off into space. Kolu watched him for a while. It was the first human he had ever seen, but looked just as they had been described. Tall, pinkish, and wearing something called "clothing". He looked at his waist, where 6 red and white orbs could clearly be seen. He had heard of these as well. They were supposedly designed to suck up Pokemon like a windtunnel, in a red flash of light.

As he stepped closer to the human, he accidently stepped on a twig, which snapped loudly, alerting the trainer. He stood up quickly, and looked around.

_Oops..._

Kolu ducked down, hoping that he wasnt seen. There was a long moment of silence, before he started to get the feeling that the trainer was done looking. But just before he could even begin to stand, a large rock shot right through the bushes, barely missing his face, and causing him to jump up, giving a yelp of surprise. "Ha! I knew you were there!" he heard the trainer call out, sounding cocky.

Kolu turned to greet him face to face. The trainer then pulled one of the red and white orbs off his, and threw it at him. He ran out of its path, and then began wildly sprinting off in a random direction, as the trainer ran after him.

Kolu was scared and worried. In a matter of minutes, he had lured a trainer right towards him, and now he was gonna get caught, and then who knows what. As he continued to run, he wasnt paying attention and rammed himself into a tree. Going his full speed, and then running head first into a tree caused him to become dazed for a while. Dizzy and in pain, he awkwardly walked in circles, staring at the colorful spots now visible. It wasnt long before the trainer found him.

The trainer was confused at what he saw. A little Pichu, clutching his head, and running around in circles. Taking advantage, he tossed one of his Pokeballs, releasing an Ivysaur.

The Pichu looked at the creature before him. He knew he couldn't take this thing on by himself, especially with a headache from being rammed in the head. But the thought of him getting taken made him try to defend himself. He tried a standard headbutt, but just as he pulled it off, the Ivysaur stepped over to one side, making Kolu miss and ram into another tree. Incredibly dizzy and in pain, he just sat there, hopeless and awaiting the inevitable.

Focussing his sight for a few seconds, he saw the trainer pet the Ivysaur on the head, and then suck him back into the ball. The trainer looked down at Kolu, who was clutching his throbbing head, and simply dropped the ball right on his stomach. At that moment, Kolu finally stopped straining, and simply blacked out as he was quicky sucked into the red and white ball.

------

Kay, thats all I got...so, enjoy, cuz it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2: The New and Missing

Disclaimer: Nope. Pokemon is not mine. If you dont like the fact that its not mine, go yell at your Pikachu poster, and send agnry letters to Nintendo...but that sounds very pathetic...so dont...

Author's Note:

Well, I got a few reviews, so Im gonna continue it. And here's the next chapter! This one is much longer, so sit back, crack open a soda, and enjoy!

-Raik the Raichu

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New and Missing**

After Kolu had been captured, he became worried and sad. Worried he'd never see any of his family again, and sad that he now had to live with this human, and never be able to leave. Now he was scared and alone. He didnt know what to expect from this guy. For all he knew, the trainer could be mean and abusive, and thinking about this only made him worry more.

Just then, a bright light shone, engulfing him, and he flew forward, landing face first into a fuzzy, but still hard floor. The trainer acknowlaged his mistake and simply said, "Oops...that must have hurt..."

Kolu got to his feet, rubbing his now hurt nose, and studying the area he had now been taken to. He was no longer in the forest, but was now in what appeared to be a small room. The room had 2 large things that he had heard humans like to sit on called a "sofa", a large plastic box with a glass screen that flashed videos of more humans talking about stuff he didnt understand, and a large window.

Not knowing how to take in his new surroundings, and because he was still incredibly scared and freaked out, he began running around the room, frantically shearching for and exit. The trainer stood, leaned up against a wall, watching his new little Pokemon go beserk. In reality, he wasnt sure what to do, and began to regret not paying attention to all those tips his mom tried to teach him.

The trainer, or Markus as he was really named, was about 16, and had left his home to start the ever popular Pokemon Journey. But he wasnt ready to start collecting badges yet, so he simply rented a house in the forest, and went out occasionally to try and get Pokemon. He was an average height, black hair which he grew a bit and frayed out and then covered most with a black cap, and had a more laidback and calm personality. He was known around the small town nearby, and had made friends with most of the locals.

He watched for what seemed like forever, as the Pichu started to wear himself out, and finally crashed on the couch. Kolu laid there, trying to cath his breath. He had looked all over, but found no ways of escaping without Markus knowing. Thats when he noticed the orange rays of light, streaming into the room through the window. He got up, and looked out the window.

From the window, there was a nice view of the entire forest. The sun was slowly sinking between the green splotched mountains, as the night slowly began making its way towards them. Staring out at the forest, just made Kolu think about how large the forest really was, and how impossible it would be to find his way back home. He turned back around and slumped back on the couch.

Markus watched for a few seconds, confused. The Pichu was just sitting there...staring at nothing...a blank expression printed on his face...he didnt know how to handle things like this.

_Is it normal for him to just sit there like that?..._

"Ah, he'll be fine..." he said to himself, turning towards the fridge, and pulling out a soda. Just as he took a drink, a loud noise startled him, making him drop it. He ran out of the kitchen, and into the living room and greeted the noise.

The noise was coming from the Pichu. The Pichu was now screaming it's head off, as tears streamed down its face. The sound was the equivilent of running a metal rake across a chalkboard. Markus covered his ears, went over to the Pichu, and tried to calm it down, but he didnt even pay attention to him, as Markus tried petting him, and comforting him. Just as it started to seem hopeless, he remembered one of the tips his mother taught him.

"Now, chances are, you're gonna catch a young baby Pokemon, or you'll have to calm one down. Now, the child will only cry when someone or something has deeply upset him, in which case, they will normally scream bloody murder, until they can be cheered up. Children are hard to cheer up at that young of an age, and it will usually require their mother's to make them happy again...or...you can use this little tip. If the little Pokemon begins to scream, take one of those green berries I gave you, and put it right into his mouth while he's still yelling. It sounds weird, but it will be helpful to you later...believe me."

Not hesitating, he ran into the kitchen, took a one of the green berries from the fridge, went over to the Pichu, and popped it into his mouth. The second the berry entered, the Pichu immeadiately stopped screaming, and began chewing the berry. Once the berry had been swallowed, the Pichu smilied, laid down, and snuggled up with a pillow. Markus gave a great sigh of relief.

_Thank you, Mom...Im gonna have to repay you for that little trick..._

With that over with, Markus started towards his bedroom, but then came to realize another overlooked fact. Where would the Pichu sleep? The Pokeball would make him go spaztacular again, and he would get scared if he woke up in the middle of the night on the couch with no one around. He pondered this for sometime, and then remembered the small featherbed in his closet. He'd just make that into a small bed for him. He then left towards his closet, to start preparing the bed.

Kolu didnt know what he had eaten, but whatever it was had certainly done something to him. He seemed to be a lot calmer than before. After he thought about it, he realized that crying like that wasnt exactly proving anything, but that time, he couldnt help it. He missed everything that he had lost, and after he realized it, something in him snapped. Whatever the fact, he wasnt sad right now. He was actually rather enjoying the small squishy thing he was holding. It made him comfortable and tired, like a dose of sleeping powder.

But just as he was about ready to fade into the comfort of sleep, he was picked up by Markus, who carried him to his room, where he had made up the bed right next to his. From Kolu's point of view, it looked like a giant mass of multicolored fabric, but it was realy nothing more than a few extra blankets and a featherbed.

Markus put the Pichu into the bed, and covered him with some of the blankets, and then patted him on the head, shut off the light, got into his own bed, and said, "Try and get some sleep. And also, Im sorry if you're upset, but I promise to make sure you have a nice time here with me. Good night, Pichu."

Kolu absorbed those words. He didnt want to be here, but at least the trainer was making him feel somewhat better. Those thoughts were the last he had before entering the sleep he had so desperatly needed.

------

It was 7am, when the sun finally rose up from the misty mountain tops, greeting the world with the warm rays of its shine. The light entered the kitchen, where Markus was busy eating breakfast as he watched the news. A daily routine, he'd wake up at 6am to shower, and let his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to strech and laze around for the morning.

He had mentioned that a new Pokemon was sleeping in his room, but as he could see, none of them seemed to hear or even try to make sense of what he said, as they were still half asleep. He figured he'd tell them later. Then, at around 7:30am, he walked out the door, and went for his usual morning jog, leaving the Pokemon to rest, wake up, eat, or do whatever the hell they did.

_Heck, maybe they might discover the little Pichu and try and make friends with it..._

Back at the house, the Pokemon were slowly grazing around the house as usual. The Ivysaur had nestled itself in a corner, attepmting to get some more sleep. The Elekid sat on the couch, half-asleep and tired, spacing off at the glowing TV. The Mudkip wandered around the kitchen, searching through cabinets for food, and luckily finding some. And the Quilava was busy making small embers on the bathroom floor, which slowly burned holes in the rug. But, one more Pokemon was not sleeping, or was near the others. This one had gone down the hall to Markus's room, to see the Pokemon mentioned earlier.

------

Little Kolu laid there, wrapped in the massive amount of sheets and blankets, out like a light. The blinds in the room had been closed by Markus to avoid waking him up. As he sat there and slept, another Pokemon stood before him, and watched him sleep. The young Pichu always slept on his stomach and had his head pointed right, as drool slowly leaked out onto the bed.

_sigh Its been a long time, but he still sleeps in the same bizzare way..._

He waited about another 10 minutes, smirked, and said, "...okay! Well, Im done waiting for you to wake up, so now, Im getting you up myself!" With that, he lowered his tail the sleeping Pichu's head, and directed a small electric shock to his tail, and then released it, shocking the Pichu.

The second Kolu got hit, he jumped right out of the bed, and landed head first on the hard wood floor. His head shot up and he began yelling at the Pokemon in front of him, "OW! What the hell? Why did you shock me!?"

"Well, maybe if you actually take a good look at me you'll understand." the Pokemon answered back.

With that, Kolu stood up, and looked in front of him. Just waking up made his vision blurry, and all he could see was a yellow blur in front of him. He rubbed his eyes a few times, until everything came in crystal clear. Then, he glanced up at the figure again, and was shocked to see what stood before him.

The Pokemon was about twice as tall as him, had messy yellow fur with 2 brown stripes on the back, and a lightning bolt shaped tail. The Pokemon standing before him was a Pikachu. The Pikachu gave a smirk, and said, "Well, its nice to see you again...its been quite some time since the last time I saw you, but you're just the same as before."

Kolu looked at him with curiousity and confusion. How did this strange Pikachu know him? He had never seen him before...but the Pikachu clearly knew him...but how? But before he could even ask, the Pikachu laughed, said, "I see you're confused. Is it really that hard to figure out...little bro?"

At once, Kolu knew who it was. Obviously, the only one who would call him little bro was his brother...but his brother had gone missing months ago. What was the possibility that he had been captured by the SAME trainer as Kolu? Incredibly low. He needed to make sure.

"What's your name?" asked Kolu.

"...you seriously dont know your own brother's name? Its Zak, if you have already forgotten," answered the Pikachu. Then he realized what was going on. Kolu wasnt sure if it was him, so he was questioning him. He figured he might as well get a jumpstart. "You're name is Kolu, you live out in the deeper regions of the forest with mom and dad, and mom is frequently hugging you claiming that you have to be one of the cutest Pichus she could have wished for. Do you believe Im your brother now?" he asked.

Kolu just looked at him for a second, almost stunned. Was this really ZaK? The chances were really low...but how else could he know all this about him. Noticing that Kolu once again looked confused, Zak became impatient, grabbed him by the shoulders, and furiously shook him, and yelled, "WAKE UP!! Im your brother stupid, cant you even recognize me!! Ive only been gone for 3 months!!"

Kolu's eyes widened as he was shaken. He knew now that this must be his brother. His brother's famous anger problems had revealed themself. Also, he knew how long he had been gone. Really, the only person who could have known all this was someone who had lived with him, or stalked him (which was incredibly unlikely).

"Now, are you going to remember me yet, or do I have to throw you out the window?" Zak said, dropping Kolu. He nodded. Zak sighed in relief and said, "In that case, its nice to see you again, little bro," he said.

Kolu, went up to Zak, and then suddenly embraced him. This was what Kolu had wanted for so long...to see his brother again. Zak, expecting this, just hugged him back. They hugged for a while until the door to the room opened and Markus walked in.

At first, he wasnt sure what was going on. The only words he could find himself to say were, "...okay, am I going crazy, or did I just catch 2 gay Pokemon?"

* * *

Okay, now due to contrary belief, NO that berry he gave the Pichu that calmed him was not a drugged berry or anything! It was just a really good berry!

Sorry this was so long!


	3. Chapter 3: New Life Completely Unwanted

Disclaimer: I almost had the rights to Pokemon, but I accidentally let them get flushed down the toilet...Im very unhappy...

Author's Note:

Well, sorry it took so long, but I just started playing guitar, and I got really sucked into it, so I have spent all my time practicing...even though Im no good...

Now, sadly, I must say that I have no idea where Im going with this fic. I made it WAY too quick and never actually made a good enough plot for it. So far, I have been winging it, and just got lucky. So, keep that in mind when you read it.

Well, heres the latest chapter, so sit back and enjoy!

-Raik the Raichu

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Life Completely Unwanted

The awkward moment of silence in the room ended when Zak gave Markus an unfriendly glare, in which Markus backed off, still a bit confused. Markus went out and into the kitchen, where he picked up the phone, and dialed his mothers number. After a few rings, a female voice from the phone asked, "Hello?"

"Hey mom," Markus said.

"Hi honey. Hows the training getting?" she asked, with a slight bit of glee in her tone.

"Its fine. I called to ask a question about the Pokemon again."

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked in a worried way.

"Its nothing bad, but I think I might have 2 gay Pokemon."

From the other end of the phone, he could hear a bit of laughter, indicating his mother probably thought he was crazy. When the laughter stopped, she asked, "Well, what kind of Pokemon are they?"

"A Pikachu and a little Pichu I caught yesterday," he said.

"Oh, well Pichus are very friendly Pokemon, maybe theyre just good friends."

"Well...maybe..." he started, "But when I brought him home, he wasnt very friendly. He seemed to be more sad than happy."

There was a moment of silence as his mother thought for a while. Soon, she got an idea and said, "Well, you can talk to him using a Pokemon of yours to translate. So, which one of your Pokemon can you understand?"

He instantly stated, "Probably Quilava. After all, Im close with him seeing how he was my first Pokemon. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime dear. Bye," she said before the phone's dial tone was heard again.

He hung it up, and went back into the room. The Pikachu and the Pichu seemed like they were sitting there waiting for him to return. He signaled them to follow him into the guest room, so he could figure out what was happening.

------

Kolu followed Zak and the trainer to the large room which resembled the trainers room, only more neat looking. He made them go sit on the bed, and wait. The trainer walked out of the room again, and disappeared for a few seconds, until he returned, carrying another red and white ball. He dropped it onto the floor where it opened up, and a beam of red light emerged from it, and began to form the shape of a creature.

The creature that finally appeared before them stood on all fours, and was a tealish color with a cream colored belly. He was a few feet long, and instead of hair, he had flames on his head and going down his back. Kolu had heard of these Pokemon before. They were called Quilava.

The trainer petted the Quilava, and then told it, "Okay Quil, I need you to talk to these two Pokemon here and figure out whats going on with them. Ill be back a few minutes." And with that, the Quilava nodded back, and the trainer left, and closed the door.

Zak then hopped off the bed, and walked over towards the Quilava. Then, he casually said, "Hey Quil."

Quil, as he was called, smiled and said, "Hey Zak. So, what does he want me to question you about?"

Just then, as if he just noticed Kolu, he smiled again, and said, "Oh, hello. Who are you?" Kolu was a bit shy, and didnt respond, but instead gave a very vacant start towards Quil. At once, Zak quickly said, "Well, Quil, its your lucky day. I would like you to meet my little brother, Kolu."

Quil looked confused, and asked, "Wait...so, Markus just captured your little brother? Thats pretty messed up."

"Yeah, especially because he's young. Mom's probably lost her mind...losing both her sons..." said Zak.

Kolu, just remembering his parents, became sad once more. He could feel some tears beggining to form in his eyes. Zak looked over to his brother, and noticed that he was getting upset. He walked over and brought Kolu to Quil. "Kolu, meet Quil. Hes been a good friend of mine since I got here."

There was a moment of complete silence until Quil said, "Hello...you can say hi, I wont bite you or anything." Still no response from Kolu. Quil looked over to Zak, and asked, "Is he a mute or something? Or did I scare him?"

"No," Zak started, "He's still upset about this whole thing. He's pretty friendly if you can get him talking."

"...Im not mute..." Kolu suddenly stated.

"Oh look! He does talk!" said Quil, growing another smile, as Kolu just glared at him.

------

_Well, that should be long enough..._

Markus got up off the couch, and made his way towards the guest room. He hoped that the little mystery could be solved. He entered the room, and was surprised to see what was inside.

All three of them were now chatting, non-stop, as if they were best friends. He laughed a bit, and said, "Well, I see it worked, and the little Pichu managed to make some friends." Once he said that, they all stopped talked, and looked over at him. He sat next to Quil and asked, "So, whats gonig on with them."

Quil quickly told him everything about Zak and Kolu, and once he heard this, Markus was a bit dipleased with him for ripping apart the family, and the young Pichu from his mother.

Once Quil finished, he looked over to the Pichu, wnet over, and picked him up. He petted him a few times, with a smile, and said, "...hey buddy. Im sorry if I made you sad. I promise you'll have a good time while you stay with me." Kolu felt somewhat more invited and happy when Markus said that. He sat there, as Markus continued to pet him.

------

Later that night in the kitchen, Kolu got a look at Markus's other Pokemon that he had let out to feed for dinner. He only had 5, including himself. The other three that Kolu didnt know were an Elekid with a pissed looked in his gaze, a Mudkip that looked rather tired, and an Ivysaur which appeared to have more energy than normal.

Markus walked over to the cabinets, and gathered a bunch of things in packages, and some large metal bowls, and began using the fire from the stove to make a dinner. Kolu sat propped up against one of the kitchen walls, watching Markus make the meal. Normally, all he ate was an apple and some berries, but never had he use a fire to make food. His curiousity was bugging him on what was being made.

Getting tired of watching, he turned his head, only to be greated by the face of the energetic Ivysaur he saw earlier. He almost jumped back in shock. The Ivysaur smiled and said, "Hi! Are you new here?"

Kolu realized that the Ivysaur's voice was highpitched, and had a feminine sound to it. The Ivysaur was female. He never got to talk to girls, and seemed to be a bit embarresed in her presence. He blushed, rubbed the back of his head, and said, "Well...yeah..."

"Wow, youre really young. When did you get here?" she asked, rather quickly.

"Oh...I think it was yesterday..." he replied, still blushing.

She giggled, noticing him blush violently, and said, "You dont have to be embaressed around me! Im not a girly girl. I mean, Im around guys 24/7, so Im a bit more rough and energetic! But anyway, Im Ivy! Nice to meet you!"

"Im Kolu...its nice to meet you too..." he said.

"Oh, youre Kolu! Your brother has mentioned you a lot! Dont tell him, but I think hes kinda cute!" she said, right before giggling again.

"Okay, I wont..." he said back with a smile.

Just then, Markus announced, "Kay guys, its time to eat," and everyone ran over to him, and recieved their food. When Kolu got his bowl, he went and sat back in his original spot, and looked at the food he had been given. Its smelled unlike anything he had ever smelled before. It looked like a pile of lumpy yellow stuff. And when he tried some, he gave a great big smile of approval, and continued to eat.

"Its called Macaroni and Cheese," said Zak, who had seated himself next to Kolu.

"Well, its really good," he responded with his mouth stuffed.

"Woah, Kolu, calm down. The food isnt going anywhere, so you dont have to shove it down your throat." said Zak, watching his little brother pile mouthfuls of food into his mouth.

Kolu nodded, and swallowed. He had never had anything but berries and other forest grown plants, so trying something new like this mad made him a little over zealous.

After everyone was done eating, Markus returned the other Pokemon to their balls, except for Kolu and Zak. When he wasnt put back into his ball, Zak gave Markus a curious look. Markus just looked down, smiled, and said, "I figured you'd want to stay with your brother."

Zak smiled back, as Markus led them into the room with Kolu's bed. Sleepy and tired, they both made their way to the bed, and wrapped up in the pile of sheets and blankets, and passed out almost instantly. Markus gave a quick laugh before closing the door, and going to sleep himself.

* * *

I do hope you like this fic, cuz I still cant decide on what to do with it... 


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE! READ NOW

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Yes, hello to my few fans that are out there, its Rai. Well, I posted this here to tell you all that from this point on, consider all my fics that are still in production are cancelled for a while. Yes, so ACP is finished, mainly due to the lack of plot. I made it too soon and didnt give it any thought whatsoever. But thats not the only reason its cancelled.

Now, if you havent heard, which I KNOW none of you have, I am currently in production of an ACTUAL sequal to Dungeon of Control, so good news to you DoC fans. The plain fact being that the sequal, which has been named "Tempest of Blood", is going to be a long fic, and is going to consume most of my time, therefore, I have to cancel my other fics to make time for this one. I may continue them, but dont count on anything. The fic is currently in production, and I have begun writing the first chapter and revising.

Now you, if you are a fan of my work, have 2 options:

1.) You sit here on and constantly check to see if Ive put up the first chapter, and never be sure of when and what Im doing in regards to the fic.

OR

2.) You join a forum that where I can be found 24/7, AND where I keep a CONSTANT updated topic on the fics production, edits, previews, and all of the above.

For those of you who chose #1, good luck. But for those who are interested in #2, well, you've picked a rather good idea. Now, in regards to the forum, there are a few rules you must know AND FOLLOW before joining:

1.) You MUST be 13 OR OVER. NO EXCEPTIONS. The admins there are NOT flexible on this rule at all. If you are under 13, you will be banned on the spot.

2.) Absolutely NO flaming will be tolerated. The admins will stop you, as we have had many issues with flamers at the forum.

3.) Dont go anywhere you are not supposed to. Simple as that.

4.) Finally, when or IF you join, make an introduction topic and say Raik sent you.

Now, the link to the site and the topic for the updates are in my profile.

Now, I bid you all who dont go to the site, adeu. For those who want to join, see you there.

-_Raik the Raichu_


End file.
